This invention relates to a face mask that attaches to a goggle and cooperates therewith to improve ventilation and reduce fogging. The face mask has an air channel or duct which mates with the goggle ventilation system to move moist air out and away from the wearer's face, and thus reduce goggle fogging.
Goggles are used in many activities, such as motorcycle racing, skiing and the like where safety requires the protection of the wearer's eyes from fast moving air, rocks and other foreign matter. Many of these activities, such as motorcycle racing, are conducted in harsh environments and therefore a need exists to protect not only the eyes but the face of a wearer. Thus it has been common to provide a full or partial face mask which detachably connects, when needed, to a goggle.
The use of goggles to protect a wearer's eyes results in air being trapped between the goggle lens and the wearer's face. This interior area, generally referred to hereafter as a goggle cavity, eventually becomes filled with moisture laden air. The moisture in the air then condenses on the lens of the goggle and produces fogging. It is known in the art that apertures formed in the goggle frame to vent air from the goggle cavity will decrease goggle fogging. Apertures are generally formed in at least the top and bottom portion of the frame to allow venting of the air from the goggle cavity. The apertures are typically covered by a porous foam to produce a controlled air exchange while forming a partial barrier to dust, snow and the like.
When face masks have been attached to goggles, their air flow patterns have disrupted the air flow ventilation scheme of the goggles and have tended to aggravate the fogging problem. Some face masks attach to the forward portion of the bottom goggle frame and thus block off the goggle venting system at the bottom of the frame. Other face masks are known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,044 of McGee, et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present application, in which the face mask attaches at the rear of the lower goggle frame, behind the air vent system, to force the exterior air up into the goggle interior. While this is a form of cooperating face mask and goggle, too much air can be forced into the goggle cavity, and there is no true cooperation between the ventilating system of the face mask and the ventilating system of the goggle.
It also has been known to provide a venturi effect on a face mask so as to aid in drawing moisture laden air away from the nose and mouth region and into the atmosphere so as to attempt to minimize the fogging problem. These approaches achieve various degrees of success depending on the air flow patterns and atmospheric conditions in existence at the time.
Other methods, such as a full face shield that forms an integral part of a helmet have been developed to reduce the fogging problem. This method lacks flexibility as the eye and face protection are combined in one piece, and requires the use of a helmet.
One object of the present invention is to provide a face mask having an air channel that cooperates with the ventilation system of the goggle to which it is attached and works in cooperation therewith to improve ventilation and minimize the problem of fogging.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a face mask in which an air passage channel mates with the ventilation system of the goggle so that the ventilation system of the face mask works with the ventilation system of the goggle and not independently thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a releasably attachable face mask having a ventilation system in which a venturi system for exhausting air complements the ventilation system of the goggle.